The New Order
by KittyCat571
Summary: POST INHERITANCE. Eragon has continued on, but what lay ahead of him? Will there be evils to face on this new land for the riders? Well that matters not. Eragon, Saphira, and their companions will go to all and any lengths to establish a New Order.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

**A/R: I've decided to change very little except for the very end. I'm just continuing Christopher Paolini's work of art that is ****The Inheritance Cycle. ****I will hopefully do a reasonably good job, but most every piece of work written by us fanfictioners pales in comparison to the original.**

**I own nothing other than the few new ideas.**

Chapter 1: Goodbye and Hello

_[At the end of Inheritance. Right when Eragon is about to set off for the new lands east of Alagaesia]_

"_Arya," he said. And he whispered her true name. A tremor of recognition ran through her._

_She whispered his true name in response, and he too shivered at hearing the fullness of his being._

_He opened his mouth to speak again but Arya forestalled him by…_

…To his utter surprise, laying a soft, but passionate kiss upon his dry and cracked lips. It was only a light fleeting touch of lips, but in that small contact Eragon felt an exchange pass between him that words in none of the many languages could capture. In it he felt Arya's sorrow at his leaving and an unexpected tenderness towards him, but also a promise of sorts. A promise he could not yet decipher.

Just as Eragon reached a hand out to her she stepped back and was swept away by Firnen's mighty paw and his hand slid through air.

"Farewell Eragon Shur'tugal… Kingkiller," she called down to him from her newly settled perch on Firnen's back.

"Goodbye Arya Drottning… Shadeslayer," Eragon called back a grim smile playing on his lips.

A small smile lit Arya's face as she faded from his sight. He strained his eyes a while longer attempting to catch a last glimpse of her before giving into a fresh torrent of grief. Falling into the storm within himself Eragon released all his emotions one by one and let them run about. In his private hell Eragon grieved the loss of Brom, Arya, Roran, Katrina, and multiple others including the whole of Alagaesia itself.

But woven throughout his grief were a mixture of emotions that Eragon slowly attempted to unravel. In it he found his longing to stay, his love for Arya, his elation at the small kiss they had shared, as well as a thin layer of excitement for the journey they were about to face that sadly paled in comparison next to his immense grief. In a reserved part of his mind he felt Saphira grieving along side him and for her sake he attempted to compose himself.

With his emotions once again in their respective places his grief subsided and his excitement rose. He looked out at the vast sea that was quickly approaching and began to wonder about the secrets that lay hidden beyond.

To keep his mind from dwelling on unpleasant subjects he began to plan. _This new land must have mountains, trees, and plenty of game for the young dragons else we'll have to rely on the sea for rations. _Eragon shivered as he remembered the beasts that lay in the depth of the waters. _Yes, it must have plenty of game,_ Eragon quickly decided, _But it must also have fair temperatures for the eggs to live in comfort… If not we can always build a nursery for the eggs… Preferably on a mountain if there's a large cave even better._ As Eragon continued to plan Saphira slowly unwrapped herself from her grief and began to plan with him.

_We also need to have a nesting area for the new hatchlings_, Saphira added and Eragon's ears reddened at the implications of the claim. From her seat not far from Eragon he heard her let out a soft snort of amusement and his face reddened even more. _How easily you are embarrassed, little one,_ Saphira remarked with amusement coloring her thoughts. Face still burning Eragon retorted, _How can I not be? I feel like a mother whose child has just run off and become laden with child. _Saphira began to hum and replied, _I'm no more a child than you, little one. _

"That doesn't change that you just mated," mutterd Eragon under his breath so no others could hear. Shaking his head Eragon continued to plan and ignored Saphira's next comment for it to made his face burn even brighter still.

Soon darkness was swelling around them as the sun fell beneath the horizon. By this time they were well out at sea and no land was in sight in either direction.

Brushing against Glaedr's consciousness Eragon inquired, _How long until we reach this mystery land, Ebrithil? _Glaedr was slow to respond as he thought back in time, _Ten days by ordinary boats. Seeing as this is no ordinary boat, seven days at the least, nine at the most. _

_A week at sea, _Eragon mused with bitter amusement as he began to slowly unwind himself and relax for the long boat ride ahead.

Over the coarse of the week Eragon meditated long hours and delved into the secrets that lay below the water. He flew with Saphira on occasion but other than that the week past both quickly and slowly. While he was meditating he sometimes thought he felt the brush of the Nidhawl's dark mind.

When this happened he quickly drew his mind within himself and looked over board hoping to catch a glimpse of the mighty creature but to no avail.

Then, one day as Eragon and Saphira were out flying they spotted a speck in the distance floating in the sea. As they quickly approached they soon realized that it was none other than the island they had been looking for.

Alerting the elves and Eldunari, Eragon let out a triumphant shout and Saphira roared to the heavens. At last their journey was at an end and they could start rebuilding that which was lost. Flying high and fast Saphira neared the island quickly and to their great relief the island was even larger than that of Vroengard and not only that but on the eastern side of the island lay five large mountains surrounded by small hills that made a three mile perimeter around the mountains and in the tallest of the mountains lay what looked like a massive cave. There were also many smaller alcoves littered throughout the rest of the mountains. To the west was a forest with a stream winding through it that lead to the hills surrounding the mountains. "Hello," Eragon stated. And he knew that from then on everything would be different.


	2. Chapter 2: Preperations

Probing with his mind Eragon found a herd of deer and some other choice animals that would be useful when raising the small dragons. Including squirrels, ferrets, and other small animals that could be easily caught for the young hatchlings to eat. Searching even farther Eragon found that the ground below the island was excellent for tunneling according to the information he had learned from the dwarves and to his surprise the mountains and hills also could easily be made into caves and rooms. _This is perfect!_ exclaimed Eragon as he continued to search the island with his mind. He didn't sense the presence of any of the evil creatures he had encountered on Vroengard, however he did find, to Saphira's delight, a hoard of snalgli living near the stream winding through the land in the forest.

Soon they were landing and docking the ship. Quickly they set off to work. Saphira and Eragon accompanied by Cuaroc, who was still guarding the eggs that followed close behind Saphira, went to inspect the cave they had spotted. _This really is perfect! _Exclaimed Eragon yet again his excitement growing. _Yes, this is an excellent spot to put the nursery, _agreed Glaedr. The cavern was high up in the mountain, but not so high that it would be hammered by too much harmful or cold weather. To that Eragon was relieved. The cavern was large as well. There was enough room for Saphira, Thorn, Firnen, and even Shruikan to easily manuver in the cavern all at once. Quickly Saphira and Eragon set about clearing the cavern by knocking away stalactites and stalagmites. They left the larger ones that had formed into columns though, for they had a feeling that they would be useful. Eragon could sense the elves in the forest searching and finding suitable places for themselves to live and he could feel that they and the Eldunari were pleased with the island.

_Blodhgram can you have the elves meet us on one of the hills in about an hour? We need to discuss what all we plan to do to prepare the island. Saphira and I have already found a perfect place for the nursery and are at the moment clearing away debris. _

_Of course Shadeslayer, _replied Blodhgram. And with that they set off to work clearing the cave yet again.

Despite their strength and agility it took them the whole of the hour to clear the rest of the cavern, because of its immense size.

After meeting with the elves, Saphira and Eragon returned to work on the cavern, while the elves were given the mission to establish homes for themselves and to build a barn of sorts for the animals they had brought with them.

Spell after spell Eragon cast with the help of the Saphira and the Eldunari. Spells to protect the cavern from weather, spells to protect it from erosion, spells to strengthen the stone around the cavern so as to avoid cave-ins, spells to capture and stop thieves or anyone who might mean harm to the inhabitants of the cavern, spells to keep the temperature at a good level for the eggs, and even a spell that would help the eggs begin to hatch faster if they had lain in their eggs to long.

Once, Eragon and the Eldunari were satisfied that the cavern was well fortified (they also set multiple traps for enemy magicians) Eragon set about putting alcoves in the back walls so that each egg could rest there as they waited to hatch. He enchanted the alcoves so that it would alert him if any of the eggs were in danger or about to hatch, and he also made it so that thieves would die the moment they tried to steal the eggs.

Then, with the utmost care they laid each egg in its own alcove. Saphira was at the time preparing even more holes and spots for the Eldunari. They would have eight Eldunari around the perimeter of where the eggs lay at all times they decided, and every six months they would switch out these eight Eldunari with another set. There would be six old and wise Eldunari along with two of the younger untrained Eldunari. So Saphira began her tedious task on one end of the cavern while Eragon, who had finished settling in the eggs, did likewise on the other side of the cavern. After settling in all the Eldunari from Vroengard that were still sane Eragon and Saphira made even more holes and pockets farther away from the eggs for the ill Eldunari that Galbatorix had tampered with. In this area Eragon put a bubble of sorts around these Eldunari to keep them from reaching out and causing havok in their crazed states. _We'll find a room to put these Eldunari, so that we can help them heal, _Eragon thought to himself. Once all the Eldunari were put in their respective alcoves Eragon cast even more spells to protect the Eldunari should anyone attempt to steal, attack, or use them for selfish purposes.

Basically, unless you were one of the trusted among Eragon's group you would have to ask the Eldunari permission to take it out of its alcove. The Eldunari seemed immensely pleased with that.

In addition, to these spells Eragon placed wards to keep any and all spells from harming any of the eggs or Eldunari. They then erected a throne for Cuaroc in a shadowed corner of the cavern near the eggs, like the one he had in Vroengard which satisfied him. By this time Eragon, Saphira and almost all the Eldunari were worn out, so they decided it was a good time to check in on what the elves were up to.

To Eragon's and Saphira's amazement they had worked a whole day and not even noticed the time passing by. And thankfully the elves had finished making the houses and rooms. All of the elves had decided to live in the forest. Most of them were near the hills but others were spread far and wide.

_Blodhgram, did you happen to make a room for Saphira and I as well?_

_Of course, Shadeslayer. It's in the hill in front of the largest mountain._

Curious about their new home Eragon clambered onto Saphira and flew down to the hill Blodhgram had indicated. At first Eragon did not understand, then upon closer inspection Eragon saw the door that was his size. He entered the strange little home and saw that it was actually quite spacious. The elves had cleared out the whole little hill to form one large room. And when he looked at the ceiling he realized that the top of the hill was fake and that it was actually a flap that opened enough for Saphira to glide in and lay down. Astonished Eragon and Saphira thanked the elves who were pleased that they liked it. The ground just like the walls were made of dirt, and the room in general was dome shaped because of the hill. Eragon and Saphira were to tired to do anything with their new home after having worked so hard and for such long hours, so they went straight to bed. Saphira fell asleep immediately, but Eragon stayed awake a little while longer before he too fell into his waking dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: It has Begun

Eragon woke suddenly in the middle of the night with an ache in the very back of his mind. _The eggs!_ Eragon realized, they must be in trouble, as he remembered the enchantment he had put on the alcoves. Thankfully he didn't have to wake Saphira because she had felt his alarm and was already up. He soon tied the saddle to Saphira, mounted and she flew straight through the flap atop their hill.

Flying swiftly Saphira climbed higher and higher. Quickly trying to compose himself as to prepare for intruders Eragon thought of many spells to kill, capture, or ward off a thief.

_Eragon! Saphira! Come quickly! _Exclaimed Glaedr once they were close enough to hear the golden dragon's thoughts. To Eragon's dismay Glaedr seemed to be in a panic. The same was for all the other Eldunari old and young.

_What is the matt-_ Eragon broke off as the cave entrance came into sight, and he froze. Saphira did as well and they stared. Shocked and overcome with emotion Saphira lightly landed in the cave's mouth. On the ground littered everywhere were the shells of at least three dragon eggs. Eragon slowly got off Saphira and went to inspect the eggs. In the back of his mind he could feel Saphira alerting the elves, but it was all very far away. Kneeling down Eragon picked up a piece of the shell and slowly began to despair. _What happened?_ He asked himself. Then suddenly just when he felt as if he might weep something wet hit his head. Springing to his feet Eragon drew Brisingr and looked up. He saw a wet substance trailing down from one of the alcoves above and he slowly rose to see what was the source of it. In the alcove lay no other than a sleeping baby dragon! He quickly checked the others and found the other two dragons. His heart began to leap with joy and Saphira roared a mighty roar waking the hatchlings. Now Eragon understood the emotions churning within all the Eldunari, because he too felt the excitement and joy. Seconds later the elves arrived.

"Shadeslayer! What is the matter? Are the eggs safe?" Multiple elves began asking questions at once and Eragon had to raise a hand to stop them so he could reply. "No the eggs are not safe." He stated and saw their looks of despair before he quickly added, "But the hatchlings are." Eragon said with a great smile as he held up one of the hatchlings. This one was a beautiful purple color and its scales sparkled with the light of a newborn. The elves cries of despair turned to ones of joy as they beheld the sight.

"How many have hatched?" Inquired one of the elves.

"Three." Replied Eragon smiling even wider. Saphira roared once again to emphasise the statement and the little dragon in Eragon's hands fluttered its eyes open. Soon he heard the wails of the other two. One was right above his head and the other was somewhere off to the left.

Tucking the purple dragon securely under his armpit he gathered the other two dragons in his arms, and he saw that one was a pale orange while the other was a bright vibrant yellow, as well and leaned close to whisper, "Hello little ones I am Eragon and this is Saphira. We are here to protect, raise, and teach you. These are elves," he said gesturing toward the group of elves who were slowly shuffling forward admiration in their eyes. "They are also here to protect and teach you. Treat them with respect." Then with a smile he laid the little dragons in front of Saphira and she ducked down to their level and said, _Hello. I am very pleased to meet you. For now you should rest. In the morning everything will begin._

"No Saphira," Eragon said with an impish smile. "It has already begun."

At that Saphira gave a toothy grin and even the elves, who usually tried to be unemotional, were crying with joy.

_It truly has begun. _Eragon said to no one in particular, but Glaedr responded,_ That it has, youngling, that it has._


	4. Chapter 4: More Planning

**A/N I'm sorry it took so long to update. Who knew that I had a life? I sure didn't.**

Everyone was far to excited to sleep, so instead they got to work. Half the elves were put to work creating a safe playpen type of thing where the hatchlings could rest, eat, play, and stalk each other to their heart's desire. Once the hatchlings were out of harms way everyone relaxed and began to work with a renewed vigor. The other half began to make an obstacle coarse for the hatchlings to work through. At the end of the coarse would be a live animal, such as a squirrel or ferret for the dragons to attempt to catch and kill. Saphira went about helping a few other elves gather some small game for the obstacle coarse, while Eragon consulted with the Eldunari who were overcome with joy.

_We've done it! The riders will prevail!_ Exclaimed one of the Eldunari, though Eragon could not determine who through all the excitement and flurry of emotions buzzing about them.

So with that they planned. They planned until the giant orb of fire that is the sun touched the horizon, and even then their thoughts buzzed with electric energy.

Eragon dutifully contacted both Arya and Nasuada once he and Saphira had retired to their quarters. As was expected they were also overcome with joy, and once Eragon had filled them in he immediately made contact with Roran and Katrina, who were at the moment dealing with a fussy baby.

Laying his head down to sleep, Eragon shut his eyes for the first time at complete ease in a long time.

**A/N ok I know this was a horrible chapter, but sadly I have lost interest in writing this fanfiction. I just felt the need to somehow wrap it up ya know? Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry for anyone who liked it.**


End file.
